Forgive and Forget
by LiveLoveLaugh1996
Summary: Ron tells Hermione what the Horcrux did to him.


_Forgive and forget._

_Hello! This is my first ever fan fiction, so please review! _

_P.S: This takes place, after Ron returns, in the tent._

Hermione Granger glanced at him once more, hoping he didn't see. Of course she was still mad at him- he had left her, for Merlin's sake! But that didn't mean she wasn't glad to have him back, she was happy he had returned.

Hermione heard someone clear their throat, turning around, she saw it was Harry. He awkwardly sat down next to her, and said, "are you ever going to forgive him?"

"No! Harry, he left us- he left _me_. He thought I'd choose you over him!" Something flicked in Harry's eyes, Hermione thought it was sympathy and anger.

"What?" said Hermione, not sure what to do.

"You should ask him."

"Ask him what?"

Harry sighed, "Hermione. we lied, when Ron destroyed the Horcrux, it didn't die straaight away. Do you know what happened?"

"No," she replied, sounding slightly scared.

"It showed him his worst fear. When I saw what it was, I felt to guilty and upset for making him think all that was possible."

"What was it?" she said, this time sounding worried.

"I'm afraid that's not my place to tell you," he looked at Ron who was in the kitchen, oblivious to Harry and Hermiones conversation, "it's his place, you should ask him." He got up and went to his bed, "Night, Hermione,." he whispered, "Night, Ron," he shouted so Roncould hear him.

"Night," Ron shouted back. Without meaning to, Ron caught Hermiones eyes and, unable to see only anger and heartbreak in her eyes, he quickly turned his head and carried on making himself a sandwich.

A few seconds later, Ron ended up cutting his finger by accident. As he gasped in pain, he heard Hermione get up from her seat and walk up to him.

"Ron, what happened? Are you okay?" her worried voice asked him. She turned red at the sight of his bleeding finger.  
>"Gosh, that looks painful, are you okay?" She looked him in the eyes. Ron's heart skipped a beat.<p>

"I'I'm fine."

"Ron, let me help you," she held his hand in hers, feeling a thousand boltf running through her body, she quiclky ignored this, and washed his hand at the sink.

"Is there a plaster here?" Ron whispered.

She looked into his eyes again and said, "Yeah, it's around here somehwere, you go and sit down in the sofa, I'll find it." Wanting to not anger her or make her stop talking to him, Ron quickly obeyed and went to sit down at the sofa, A couple of seconds later, hermione came and put the plaster around his finger. _Now's your chance, _Ron thought to himself, _just do it! Explain everything!_

"Hermione," Ron whispered. She looked up but didn't say anything, "I'm sorry I left."

As soon as he said it , he regretted it. Tears formed in her eyes as she turned the other way, silently crying.

"Hermione," he whispered, he touched her shoulder, only to have her push his hand away.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry I left, I'm so sorry.

"W-why did you l-leave me?"

Ron was shocked, he honestly didn't know the answer to this, all he knew was that the Horcrux was effecting him- _badly_.

"I-I don't know, Hermione. I honestly don't But I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

She turned around to face him, she asked, "what did you see?"

"W-What do you mean?" He asked confusingly.

"The Horcrux . Harry told me, he said you saw your worst fear. What is it? What did you see?"

Ron sat up, comptelety sohcked, and said, "I'm tired- can we sleep?" Just as he was walking away, Hermione pulled his hand and made him sit down again.

"No, Ron. Please don't do this, tell me everything! Don't run and hide!"

Ron sgihed. He was itred and he knew if he argued she'd be mad at him and won't talk to him or that they'd stay up all night fighting and they couldn't sleep.  
>"Fine," he tried to make himslef comfortable, "I saw you and Harry kissing, and you were telling me how useless I was," he closed his eyes, "and you said I'd never amount to Harry, and that you'd never love me."<p>

"Ron," Hermione whispered and Ron opened his eyes to find Hermiones teary face inches away from his.

"Ron, you idiot! I would never say any of those things to you! I would never choose Harry over you! _I love you, Ron, and only you!_" With that said, Hermione kissed Ron full on the mouth. She put her hands around his neck, and Ron pulled Hermione closer to him.

When they broke apart Ron said, "God, _I love you so much!_"

Blushing slightly, Hermione held Ron's hand and walked over to his bed. When they both got in, they simply carried on kissing. With each kiss, they felt a thousand bolts running through their bodies.

What they didn't know about that night, what they would _never_ know was that, whislt they were talking, their best friend Harry Potter hadn't slept a wink. No, he listened to them talk, hoping they'd make up. Hoping Ron would say the right things. Hoping Hermione would forgive him. When he heard them climb into Ron's bed, Harry smiled for what felt like the first time in years, and drifted off to sleep, knowing while the war was going on, while people were dying, he was happy that two people who had loved each other for so long, had finally found each other. and they were sleeping safely in each others arms.


End file.
